Un nuevo mundo, el comienzo de una era
by Ashton Sidius Darkligth
Summary: la realidad mezcalda con personajes del anime
1. prologo

HOLA ANTES QUE NADA ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ASÍ QUE NO SEAN TAN DUROS, ME DIJERON QUE AQUÍ ERA MEJOR PONERLA PORQUE ASÍ LAVARIEDAD DE PERSONAGES ES MEJOR, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CORRESPONDEN A SUS CREADORES PERO EN PERSONAJE QUE ESTA PASMADO EN LA HISTORIA LE CORRESPONDE A SUS CREADORES EN LA NET O LA WEB COMO LE DIGAN PUESTO QUE SON AMIGOS MIOS ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS CON ESTO.  
  
QUEJAS SUGERENCIAS Y MENTADAS TODO A MI MAIL ECEPTO VIRUS   
  
La tierra un bello planeta prospero y amigable en lo que se pudiere decir bueno casi todos sus habitantes lo son, en lo que uno puede hablar de la ideología humana pues la mayoría de las veces el poder corrompe al más puro hombre.  
  
El planeta tierra, ciudades inmensas países en desarrollo y millones de personas viven en paz por loméenos hasta lo que es el 2003, lamentablemente las rivalidades entre naciones, la guerra que se desato a consecuencia de tontos ideales y la ambición de mas poder poco a poco fue mermando el bello planeta que fue la tierra, la guerra iniciada a principios del 2004 entre naciones una que ansiaba el poder y la dominación al querer someter a otra cuyos ideales religiosos le decían lo contrario desataron controversias a niveles estratosféricos separando en tres bandos lo que antes eran las naciones unidas, los países en conflicto que se denominaban los libertadores y aquellos contra quienes luchaban la rebelión y aquellos que no querían involucrarse los cuales solo se denominaban neutrales.  
  
Los constantes conflictos llevados a cabo en todo el planeta por mar, aire y tierra poco a poco fueron acabando con la belleza del planeta solo muerte y destrucción mermaban la población del planeta, inocentes morían por causas injustificadas, donde antes se erigían inmensas ciudades solo ruinas de ella quedaban, hermosos bosques eran talados para satisfacer a las naciones hambrientas de poder, todo esto sumiendo a aquel hermoso planeta en una guerra inmensa, volviendo alos principios de su edad aquella como la edad media, solo que la tecnología aumentaba cada vez mas y aun mas cuando se descubrió que en realidad si existía ese poder al que llamaban magia, los lideres de cada nación se peleaban por obtener ese poder para usarlo en contra de sus enemigos, convirtiéndose ahora en una búsqueda por quien obtenía mas poder Y quien ganaría esta guerra.  
  
Las naciones contaban con ejércitos inmensos y ahora con un poder maravilloso, la mirada aterrada de civiles al ver pasar a criaturas míticas que solo en leyendas e historias habían oído caminaban ante sus ojos armados con armamento moderno destruyendo todo a su paso.  
  
La guerra trascurrió por largos 20 años hasta que uno de ellos gano, aquellos que la iniciaron la terminaron consolidando un imperio en lo que restaba de aquel planeta, y aun sedientos de mas poder aplastaban a todo aquel que se opusiera a sus decisiones y mandatos sumiendo a la población en terror y crueldad de un dominio absoluto.  
  
Como contra toda tiranía surge un movimiento también surgió uno mas una rebelión compuesta por aquellos hombres y mujeres que ansiaban la libertad que se les había quitado, la belleza de aquel planeta que sus padres y abuelos les contaban que existió peleando en contra del imperio surgido de esa cruel guerra, formado por militares, científicos e incluso aquellos que sabían manejar ese mítico poder la magia  
  
Transcurriendo así 2 años mas de combates insacientes pero menos frecuentes y la posibilidad de una libertad.. 


	2. capitulo 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
Año 2038 el imperio reina de nuevo el planeta con mano firme, el antiguo líder murió dejando a su sucesor el Gral. Jasón Eduars quien gobierna con mano firme y crueldad devastando ciudades hambriento de mas poder, mientras la resistencia liderada por lideres de ciudades que esperan la libertad de lo suyos siguen luchado encarnadas batallas para lograr su propósito , nuevas armas pero la misma devastación, nuevas generaciones nacen quienes desconocen su futuro ante un interminable guerra que destruirá la humanidad, sino se hace algo....  
  
Ciudad nueva Paris el atardecer  
  
La noche caía en la nueva Paris una ciudad reconstruida por el imperio bastión de el en Europa, grandes calles y edificios enormes, una urbe de acero y concreto rodeada de selva y desiertos donde antes habían metrópolis solo ruinas quedan.  
  
Un convoy de vehículos avanzaba por la ciudad , un auto oscuro iba al centro del convoy custodiado por fueras imperiales avanzaban con pasos firmes por la ciudad sin notar que estaban siendo observados.  
  
El la cima de uno de los edificio un hombre joven observaba pasar el convoy, su vestimenta era obscura a pesar de estar oscureciendo portaba gafas negras no dejando ver sus ojos y que se veían en ellos, aquel joven bajo su mira un momento del convoy que veía sacando de entre un maletín un rifle de alto poder , mientras colocaba un mira en el ,en uno de los autos se encontraban tres personas uno de ellos bestia militar una de sus insignias denotaba que era teniente del ejercito imperial y bajo ella un nombre se dejaba ver "fransua le-mariant" jefe de las fuerza imperiales de la nueva Paris , divirtiéndose con dos chicas quienes iban a sus costados , sin imaginarse que seria la ultima vez que lo aria.  
  
termino de colocar la mira en el rifle, lentamente se acomodo en un posición para poder disparar y con gran preescisión apuntaba al auto esperando el momento indicado, mientras el auto pasaba bajo un puente lentamente salía debajo de el mientras aquel joven al verlo salir presionaba el gatillo sacando un disparo quien velozmente se dirijo impactándose contra el auto atravesando el cristal para terminar por asesinar al militar certeramente de un disparo en la cabeza terminándolo así; desde la cima del edificio aquel joven guardaba su arma mientras abría la puerta del ascensor , dando por hecho que había terminado su misión para si retirarse del lugar entre la sombras de la ahora noche mientras decía:  
  
joven: uno mas uno menos todo acabara cuando lo tenga a el en mis manos.....  
  
las puertas del ascensor se cierran dejando desaparecer al joven entre la oscura noche.  
  
Rápidamente el suceso se esparció por todo el imperio un altomando de sus fuerzas fue asesinada los primeros indicios decían que posiblemente fue la rebelión tratando de asestar un golpe l imperio y desestabilizar a nueva Paris en un golpe para su ataque contra la cuidad , de inmediato fue avisado el comandante supremo de estos hechos.  
  
El líder del imperio se encontraba en sus instalaciones en la antes llamada USA ahora imperio unido de América , dentro de su oficina acompañado por uno de sus lugartenientes.  
  
Gral. Eduars: bien explícame lo que sucedió franchesco, ahora puede ser que esto sea obra de la rebelión .  
  
Comandante franchesco: lo se señor pero no se hay algo raro en todo esto , en ninguna ocasión la rebelión se había podido acercar tanto a uno de nuestros dirigente siempre habían sido detenidos incluso su mayor estratega sabia que nuestras defensas personales eran impenetrables cuando se atacaban.  
  
Gral. Eduars: tienes razón sus lideres son inteligentes ,además por asesinar a fransua si tan solo era un teniente al mando de la guardia de la ciudad , a sabiendas que aun así no podían tomarla.  
  
C. franchesco: señor esto no es normal, nadie sabia la ruta de fransua solo notros, además de ser un móvil de ataque hubiese sido as sencillo volar el auto pero por lo que veo solo querían a fransua.  
  
Gral. Eduars: tienes razón , descubrieron como fue que sucedió?  
  
C. franchesco: si señor hicimos lo posible para descifrar como fue que ocurrió y lo que descubrimos me sorprendió incluso a mí.  
  
Dice el comandante sacando de su maletín una carpeta con documentos y fotografías en su interior.  
  
Gral. Eduars: que es esto comandante?  
  
C. fanchesco : son las pruebas que hicimos, descubrimos algo impresionante , según lo que detectamos en el cuerpo de fransua y el tiro de esta arma , todo indica que esta arma fue disparada disparada desde la cima de este edifico.  
  
Gral. Eduars: (tomando unas fotos) desde aquí pero, si esta casi a 1 Km. de distancia del auto,. Esto solo pudo hacerlo un experto.  
  
C. franchesco: asi es señor habilidad que solo nuestras fuerzas poseen , además la bala encontrada en el auto pertenece a un rifle de asalto MK-13 uso exclusivo de nuestro ejercito, es un rifle para francotiradores uno de los mejores que posee nuestra fuerza. Gral. Eduars: quieres decir que tenemos traidores en nuestras filas, de ser así serán castigados y perecerán por insubordinarse al imperio.  
  
C. franchesco: señor de que tenemos insubordinación la tenemos , pero no creo que haya sido uno de los nuestros, tal vez tenga que ver con el robo de armas de la bodega de la nueva Paris, pero sino es así hay alguien que quería muerto a fransua, ahora el problema no es el , sino el porque de su muerte.  
  
Gral. Eduars: (pensando un momento) tienes razón es el problema, investiga veremos que es lo que pasa y prepara las tropas en nueva Paris , puede que si haya sido la rebelión.  
  
C. franchesco: (saludando) si señor lo are de inmediato  
  
De inmediato se retira el comandante dejando solo en la oficina al general, muy meditativo sobre el asunto , pensando que pudo haber pasado para que lo asesinaran.  
  
Mientras tanto en los territorios de la rebelión.  
  
Roma. Italia, praderas cercanas a la ciudad  
  
Un reunión se llevaba a cabo en la meseta cercana a las praderas un bunker que servia de resguardo a los rebeldes , en la reunión se encontraban mandos o enviados de la rebelión de distintas bases y sitios a donde se les informarían de los sucesos cometidos hace poco y que repercusiones les traerían a ellos, mientras el lider de la rebelión hablaba sobre ellos.  
  
Gral. Enilton : supongo que ya sabrán de lo que ha sucedido en nueva Paris, según nuestros infiltrados, el imperio esta muy desconcertado ya que cree que fuimos nosotros quienes asesinamos a fransua, y ahora, esto es de vital importancia para esta reunión, alguno de sus grupos tenia intensiones de elimínalo ?  
  
De inmediato en la reunión se escucho un gran murmullo ante a la pregunta tan desconcertante pero a la vez tan predecible en el estado de la situación , ante todo uno de aquellos hombres que permanecían en la reunión se levanto y presentándose empezó a hablar.  
  
Comandante: comandante azahar, señor, líder dela rebelión en el oeste de Alemania , creo que hablo por todos al decir que muchos teníamos razones para eliminar a fransua pero, no creo que ninguno lo haya cometido , por que como todos sabemos la protección personal que el tenia era de las mejores y ninguna de nuestras fuerzas tenia lo necesario para cometerlo, además de saber cuales serian las consecuencias sobre este acto.  
  
C. shinishi: comandante shinishi del ejercito rebelde de la china, señor es de decir qie nosotros tampoco teníamos las intenciones de matar a ese tipo, es prudente que nos preparemos pues las tácticas del imperio podrían ser de ataque en contra de alguno de los pueblos que nos apoyan.  
  
C. Aller: comandante Aller, señor, líder de bastión rebelde del norte de África, señor nosotros tampoco tenias intenciones, pero hay otras asuntos como saber porque lo asesinaron , además de ver como evitar que nos ataquen, nuestro bastión puede ceder ante la gran presión de los enviados imperiales del centro el continente africano.  
  
Gral. Enilton : es prudente tomar las reservas necesarias, pónganse en reserva y protejan sus ciudades y a su gente ya que de nosotros depende la libertad de la gente, mantengan comunicación de cada suceso, trataremos de ver que sucede desde aquí, esta reunión ha terminado.  
  
Diciendo esto el general se retira por una de las puertas donde detrás de ella es esperado por tres personas.  
  
Gral. Enilton : haaa, gusto verlo comandante Máximo y veo que viene con dos de sus mejores soldados, bienvenida sea señorita crystal o debería decir teniente , y también a usted teniente syaoran , creo saber cual es el motivo de su visita, por favor síganme.  
  
El general camina a través de los pasillos del bunker hasta llegara a una habitación al parecer la oficina del genera, decorada con pinturas y armas, fotografías de lo que era las ciudades del mundo y sobretodo la pared con muchos libros.  
  
Crystal: señor nosotros somos los que estamos a cargo de nueva Paris, sabes mas o menos que paso.  
  
Gral. Máximo : asi es señor, en realidad nosotros teníamos planeado secuestrar a fransua, para presionar que le dieran comida a los pueblos que están afuera de la ciudad, están muriendo de hambre, al imperio n le interesan porque sabe que nos apoyan.  
  
Syaoran: si , es un medio de represión, creen que si ellos los hacen sufrir lentamente por el hambre y la desesperación se irán en contra de nosotros, las familias de muchos soldados viven en ese pueblo y a como van pensamos que pueden lograrlo.  
  
Gral. Enilton : hijo no te preocupes se que el verlos sufrir te duele pero somos fuertes y resistiremos un poco más hasta que podamos llevar el abastecimiento en una semana, ahora que es lo que saben de lo que sucedió?  
  
Gral. Máximo: en realidad es crystal quien lo sabes , ella vio a alguien cuando os posicionábamos para la táctica, dile que viste crystal¡¡  
  
Crystal: lo que paso es que nos estábamos acamodondopara entrar en la táctica cuando......  
  
### flash back ###  
  
el atardecer en nueva Paris se deja ver , la puesta del sol en el horizonte hace que cada vez la oscuridad ganara terreno, diez personas escabullidas entre la muchedumbre normal de las calles de nueva Paris extrañamente se movían tres mujeres y siete hombres se posicionaban , de un momento a otro un pequeño grupo de tres se adentro a un centro comercial ese grupo era crystal, syaoran un soldado de la rebelión que estaban entre los civiles, rápidamente se movían las miradas entre ellos denotaban algo de nerviosismo y mucha prudencia , subiendo al elevador mientras lo hacen crystal desde su posición alcanza a deslumbrar un silueta en el edificio contiguo un silueta escondida entre las sombras, en el momento que descendían del elevador.  
  
Syaoran: crys, que es lo que te sucede  
  
Crystal: me pareció ver a una persona en el edificio de enfrente.  
  
Soldado: se acerca el convoy  
  
Crystal, syaoran y el soldado se posicionan en una de las ventanas del centro comercial, donde tenían una vista del convoy , su misión, era la de la estrategia táctica y rutas de salida y escape en caso de emergencia, en un minuto se veía venir el convoy por la calle solo custodiado por solo dos autos , mientras por un audífono todos se comunicaban.  
  
Crystal: (al audífono) bien prepárense todos ya vienen..  
  
Soldado 3: ( audífono) alto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ alto¡¡¡¡¡ alguien ataca , atacan el convoy , no somos nosotros.....cambio¡¡¡¡  
  
Soldado 7: disparo , disparo.........  
  
Syaoran: el auto se detuvo, se bajan los guardias aver otro auto crys.  
  
Crystal: ABORTEN¡¡¡¡¡ ABORTEN LA MISIÓN ahora váyanse , váyanse, cuidado.  
  
Todos alarmados por la radio se comunicaban mientras crystal daba por abortada la misión, todos escapaban, lentamente los tres se retiraban del centro comercial.  
  
Syaoran: alguien provoco esto, es mejor que nos reunamos en la base y comuniquemos al gral.  
  
Crystal: (pensando) esa persona pudo ser.. ( a la realidad) viendo un estante de helados helados, vamos por uno  
  
Syaoran y el soldado .: OoU  
  
Syaoran: crys esto acaba de salir mal y tu te preocupas por los helados Oo  
  
Crys: es que me gustan mucho además, (seriamente) ya se fallo y nadie fue decubierto, se esta manera pasaremos mas inadvertidos esta bien.  
  
Syaoran y soldado: Ok, vamos Mezclándose entre la muchedumbre dentro del centro comercial los tres rebeldes huyen y no ser reconocidos, y asi informar lo sucedido.  
  
###fin del flash back###  
  
crystal : eso es todo lo que se señor.  
  
Gral. Enilton : así que alguien se les adelanto, se podría decir  
  
Syaoran: asi lo mas extraño de todo es que no sabes cual pudo ser el motivo para haberlo asesinado.  
  
Gral. Enilton : (pensativo) supongo que no viste quien era crys, si es asi creo que tendremos que investigar que sucedio Gral. Máximo investigue que sucedió por favor.  
  
Gral. Máximo: si señor, nos retiramos.  
  
La habitación es abandonada por las tres personas mientras el general se queda muy meditativo asi mismo girando su silla y levantándose a ver un retrato que se encontraba en uno de los libreros.  
  
En la foto se veían cuatro personas tres jóvenes dos hombres y una mujer asi como una persona mas grande que ellos de bigote y barba todos vestidos d forma militar.  
  
Gral. Eniton: es una lastima que ustedes ya no estén aquí serian los mejores con esto, su ayuda nos seria de gran utilidad...  
  
Mientras tanto fuera de la oficina  
  
Gral. Máximo : bien chicos creo que esta vez solo ustedes trabajaran en esto , asi que es tiempo de comenzarlo.  
  
Syaoran: si, veremos que podemos encontrar de este asesino misterioso, aunque nos ayudo a destruir a ese tipo jejeje.  
  
Crystal: disculpe general , pero, si salimos le puedo pedir un favor?  
  
Gral. Máximo : cual es crystal?  
  
Crystal: puede cuidar de mi hermano menor byron?, aun esta en entrenamiento , y no quiero dejarlo solo ahora que estamos lejos de mi madre  
  
Syaoran: jejeje, siempre preocupada por los demás, es una linda cualidad crys.  
  
Crystal : gracias syaoran tu también te preocupas por lo demás   
  
Gral. Máximo: esta bien crystal, yo me encargare de el, además le vi que tiene habilidades creo que veré en que es bueno personalmente.  
  
Crystal: gracias gral. Se lo agradezco mucho   
  
Syaoran: veámonos crys tenemos que empezar con eso , para ello tenemos que regresar a nueva Paris.  
  
Crystal: esta bien, con su permiso general.  
  
Después de saludar y a la vez despedirse de su general crystal y syaoran se encaminaron haciasu nueva misión si saber que era lo que les esperaba. 


	3. capitulo 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
El sol salía por el horizonte, los rojos y cálidos rayos solares empezaban a aclarar la mañana , mientras la bruma nocturna iba desapareciendo poco a poco, solo se veía una vieja carretera de tramos asfaltados y tramos de terrecería, una vieja autopista de aquellas que existen para el transito de mucho autos, ahora abandonadas esta, viejas, destruidas por la guerra o abandonadas, solo pocos vehículos transitan por ellas, seria de aquel que conserva alguno o ya sean militares del imperio, pero esta vez el ruido de el motor de una motocicleta rompía el silencio de la mañana solitaria, al horizonte se veía venir una motocicleta negra y a bordo de ella un joven de vestimentas negras, el cual en su espalda portaba una mochila, se habría paso entre el terreno dañada para avanzar, hasta llegar a un pequeño cruce en el que un rustico letrero informaba el camino y este decía.  
  
"limite de el imperio de la Francia, inicia territorio de Italia" "antigua roma 100 Km."  
  
¿?: bien dijo que me vería en la antigua roma, debe estar ya ahí en ese lugar , debo apurarme, estoy en territorios rebeldes , debo ser precavido.  
  
Se dijo así mismo el joven mientras reanudaba la marcha de su motocicleta , avanzando rápidamente por la vieja carretera.  
  
Pasaron las horas y este avanzaba por la carretera un frondoso bosque se divisaba antes de pasar la colina en que iniciaba la pradera donde esta la antigua roma, la motocicleta se interno en el bosque rápidamente mientras el cielo se oscurecía por las ramas de los árboles pero de un momento a otro esta detuvo su camino , deteniéndose en medio del bosque, ya que en medio de la carretera había el tronco de un árbol atravesado...  
  
¿?: .... aquí hay algo raro ( volteando a los lados) quien anda ahí , muéstrese ahora¡¡¡¡  
  
El joven volteaba a los lados buscando a quien se escondía entre la maleza del bosque, de inmediato descendió de la motocicleta bajando de ella y parándose a un lado mientras en voz baja se decía a si mismo.  
  
¿?: demonios..... ladrones  
  
un leve movimiento de los arbustos vasto para que en un segundo el joven en una rapida accione se internara en el bosque corriendo, saliendo detrás de el cinco hombres persiguiéndolo.  
  
Hombre1: hey¡¡¡ detente alto  
  
Hombre2: sepárense vallan tras el y quítenle las cosas que traiga después acaben con el, debe ser del imperio  
  
De inmediato los cinco hombres se dispersaron por el bosque buscando al joven que perseguían; el joven corrió unos metros después de escuchar a aquel hombre decirle que se detuviera, también alcanzando a escuchar lo de separarse y que lo mataran...  
  
¿?: matarme?. Je veremos quien es quien muere primero.  
  
Dicho esto se movió entre la maleza esperando a los ladrones  
  
Hombre3: miren por aya, ahí esta  
  
Hombre4: vamos corre¡¡¡  
  
Los dos hombres corrieron a darle alcance pero en un instante desapareció de sus miradas, quienes se veían desconcertadas al no saber a donde se encontraba, desenfundaron rápidamente sus armas , apuntando a la nada, un leve soplido de viento se dejo sentir moviendo las hojas de los árboles, el cual asusto a los hombres quienes comenzaron a disparar hacia la nada, de pronto detrás de uno de ellos salió una sombra la cual lo tomo por el cuello y de un giro se lo rompió escudándose el tronido de los huesos, el otro volteo en ese instante para encontrarse con la escena de su compañero muerto y el joven apuntándole con el arma de su enemigo, sin dar tiempo a responder de un certero tiro lo asesino.  
  
¿?: bien son dos me faltan tres.  
  
Dejando el arma de lado se escabullo entre la maleza en busca de los demás ladrones, dos mas corrían hacia el sitio donde habían escuchado los disparos.  
  
Hombre2: (asombrado) he... como, hey aquí¡¡  
  
Grito uno de los hombres al descubrir los cuerpos de sus compañeros, de inmediato llegaron los dos mas que faltaban al lugar.  
  
Hombre5: los emboscaron, pero como si solo es uno?  
  
Hombre1: debe estar entrenado para esto, no se quien sea paro nadie asesina a mis hombres y se va sin un castigo, vamos , búsquenlo y tiren a matar.  
  
Hombres 2 y 5: si señor.  
  
Los tras se dispersaron de nuevo mientras el joven se movía sigilosamente asechando a uno de ellos, sin darle tiempo de voltear lo ataco encajándole un cuchillo en el pecho pero a la vez tapándole la boca para que este no hiciere ruido, mientras el incauto hombre miraba con pavor la cara de su asesino quien solo lo miraba de forma fría dejándolo morir, en un segundo se levanto de donde estaba sacando el cuchillo del cuerpo inerte de su persecutor el cual limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo blanco, viendo a lo lejos como otro de ellos se acercaba disparando hacia el, de inmediato corrió entre los árboles resguardándose de las balas, desenfundando se arma se dejo caer ante al suelo ante las balas del enemigo disparando su arma la cual supo que acertó cuando vio desfallecer al hombre, al ver como se acercaba el ultimo de ellos en un segundo se movió para acechar a su presa.  
  
El ultimo hombre estaba esperándolo con su arma preparada, vigilando cautelosamente que no le sorprendiera, ante su sorpresa vio que este salió a su encuentro directamente y ,mas fue su sorpresa al descubrir frente así solo un joven de aproximados 22 –23 años de ojos negros iguales a su cabello y vestimenta.  
  
Hombre1: qui..ien eres? Responde ahora¡¡¡  
  
¿?: creo que no es muy necesario que le diga mi nombre a un muerto no?  
  
Hombre1: muerto? A quien le estas diciendo muerto -...  
  
Aquel hombre quiso disparar su arma pero esta ya no lo hizo , se le habían acabado las municiones a la misma, el joven viendo lo ocurrido se le abalanzo encima aprisionándolo contra un árbol ,el hombre estaba entre el árbol y el arma del joven que apuntaba a su cabeza.  
  
¿?: bien , quiero respuestas, quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mi, dímelo nada o quieres tener una bala en la cabeza?¡¡¡  
  
hombre1: esta bien esta bien, somos parte de le rebelión sabias que entrabas en su territorio, nosotros asaltamos a los que cruzan por aquí para poder ayudarlos y servimos de vigías si vemos a soldados del imperio.  
  
¿?: así que trataban de asaltarme, valla no saben con quien se han metido, te sugiero que vallas recapacitando por que te iras al infierno..  
  
hombre1: espera no lo hagas por favor, mi familia mis hijos¡¡¡¡  
  
¿?: familia?  
  
El joven lentamente bajo la mirada viendo como algo colgaba del cuello, una especie de cuadro rustico en el había una fotografía en el cual se veía al hombre con dos pequeños y una mujer al parecer su familia, de inmediato vinieron a su mente recuerdos del pasado viéndose a si mismo sin la suya a causa de que alguien los asesino, lentamente bajo su arma recapacitando que no se quería convertir en lo mismo que tanto odiaba y buscaba venganza.  
  
¿?: (mirada baja) vete, hazlo vete¡¡¡  
  
pronuncio el joven ante el impávido hombre que aprovechando la oportunidad empezó a correr perdiéndose entre la densa maleza del bosque, dejando aquel joven , parado , estático, de un momento a otro este volvió a la realidad yendo al lugar donde había dejado su vehículo retomando el camino de nuevo.  
  
¿?: familia, papa, mama, juro que los vengare  
  
el motor de la motocicleta de nuevo rompió el silencio que reinaba en el bosque, comenzando de nuevo a avanzar por el apurando la marcha hacia la antigua roma.  
  
Cuartel imperial del Japón, H y CIMT área medica  
  
Después de la gran guerra Japón determino que era mas conveniente unirse al imperio para no ser destruido y así tenerlo como aliado es así como el imperio estableció una base permanente de investigación el país que es el hospital y centro de investigación medica de Tokio.  
  
Una joven chica de no mas de 23 años y cabello oscuro y bata blanca ,caminaba por los pasillos del área de psiquiatría de el CIMT , se veía desesperada , en sus bellos ojos se mostraba enfado, pero a la vez denotaba inteligencia su semblante den enfado hacia que otros médicos y enfermeros que se encontraba en el camino le abrieren paso , hasta que llego a una oficina empujando la puerta fuertemente llamando la atención de quienes estaban dentro.  
  
¿?: ( enfadada) bien, quien fue el que mando liberar a los soldados que llegaron ayer  
  
medico1: por que no se serena un poco dr. Urd¡¡ y hablamos mas propiamente  
  
Urd : bien.... que fue lo que paso, esos soldados aun estaban en mi investigación sobre el trauma psicológico post guerra, por que lo hicieron? Por que fue dr. Hashimi ?  
  
Dr. Hashimi: bien dr. Esos soldados son del imperio y según recuerdo usted y yo trabajamos para ellos, fueron requerios por su base.  
  
Dr. Urd : para mi me parece que tenían miedo de que les sacase la información que yo quisiese, sabe que esto entorpece mi investigación, como quiere el imperio que les ayude con sus soldados sino me ayudan ellos.  
  
Dr. Hashimi: dr. debe saber que el imperio solo ve por si mismo, usted es joven y no vivió la agonía de la guerra, el imperio es capas se hacer todo lo necesario por conseguir lo que quiere, no me imagino para que quieren su investigación.  
  
Dr. Urd: según recuerdo a mi me la ofrecieron como ayuda para mi maestría, pero los verdaderos motivos no los se, además no me interesan yo solo veo por mi investigación , así que le pido de favor que me autorice para conseguir nuevo materia de investigación dr.  
  
Dr. Hashimi: esta bien dr. ..-- nadie le ha dicho que es algo terca?  
  
Dr. Urd : Oo no el primero pero me gusta mi trabajo y es por ello que estudie además no podría rechazar un oferta así, laboratorio , beca e investigación gratis.  
  
Dr. Hashimi : Oo he .. jejejeej ya veo jeje, por cierto acaba de llegar este sobre para usted  
  
Dr. Urd: ( tomando el sobre y abriéndolo) para mi?, haber que dice.  
  
Estimada Dr. Urd  
  
Se le hace una atenta invitación al foro sobre psicología de guerra , que se llevara acabo en la ciudad de nueva Paris a realizarse dentro de una semana , se le agradece su presencia ante la notable investigación que usted hace.  
  
Mis mas cordiales saludos  
  
Atte. Dr. Alec le-fren Coordinador medico de nueva Paris  
  
Dr. Urd: valla, creo que la búsqueda de prospectos tendrá que esperar un poco, jeje , voy a irrrrrrr  
  
Urd salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose rumbo a la salida para alistar todo para el viaja a nueva Paris sin saber que le podría esperar en ese lugar.  
  
Dr. Hashimi: valla doctora, muy voluble pero es psicóloga, en fin yo seguiré con mi trabajo.  
  
Pero en el cuartel general del imperio el gral. Franchesco le informaba a su jefe.  
  
Gral. Franchesco: señor no hemos descubierto mucho , pero supimos que algo tramaba la rebelión ese y que estuvieron presente, pero no sabemos si ellos intervinieron en esto.  
  
Gral. Eduars: ya veo, ahora pasemos a otro tema, tengo que ir personalmente a nueva Paris , veré los informes que tiene el nuevo comandante de la ciudad sobre como eliminar a la rebelión , las limitaciones de los alimentos que les hacíamos a los pueblos no funcionan, solo los hacían tener mas fuerza en contra nuestra.  
  
Gral. Franchesco. Pero señor estando la situación como esta, es muy peligroso que valla en este momento¡¡  
  
Gral. Eduars: (enfundando su arma) no te preocupes por mi, nadie es capas de atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo además llevare a mi mejor guardia, (llamando a la puerta) pasa Erick.  
  
Un hombre alto vestido de militar de mirada vacia y semblante serio, denotaba no tener mas de 25 años.  
  
Erick: me llamaba señor.  
  
Gral. Eduars : si estarás a mi mando durante este viaje y serás mi guardaespaldas , (al otro gral.) franchesco te presento a Erick Ryo teniente primero del batallón de fuerzas especiales imperiales, tal vez lo conozcas, le llaman Arcángel.  
  
Gral. Franchesco: como no conocerlo, ( a arcángel) bien señor Erick es un gustó conocerle , su reputación le precede  
  
Arcángel: por favor llámeme solo arcángel , no me gusta que sepan mi nombre real, también es un gusto conocerlo general.  
  
Gral. Franchesco: veo que el comandante estará en buenas manos, entonces señor con su permiso me retiro.  
  
El general franchesco rápidamente salió del lugar dejando solos a arcángel y el general Eduars.  
  
Arcángel: señor creo que el gral. Tiene razón, no es muy buena idea ir en este tipo de situaciones  
  
Gral. Eduars: arcángel , no voy solo por negocios, me temo que ahí encontrare algo mas que ala rebelión , es un presentimiento pero yo creo que es así, ahora vamos abordemos el avión que no trasportara.  
  
Así el general seguido de arcángel se dirigen a abordar el avión que los llevara a la ciudad de la nueva Paris buscando lo que el general llama presentimiento, sin contar que se encontrara con alga mas que un simple presentimiento sino con recuerdos del pasado.  
  
Un hombre Coria desesperado por el bosque hasta llegara un pequeño poblado en las inmediaciones de nueva Paris y el bosque antes de llegar a la antigua roma , al llegar la gente del pueblo corrió a socorrer pues llego agotado cayendo al suelo, de inmediato se le llevo a una casa donde le esperaba su familia.  
  
Niño: papa...papa....  
  
Mujer: amor.... responde Hombre: hola.aa.a jeje estoy bien amor. Niño: (llorando) papaa, papi Hombre: ya no llores pequeño sam Mujer: pero shon que dices estas mal por que vienes así , donde están los demás? Shon: muertos, están muertos, alice están muertos... Alice: que pero como, que paso. Shon: nos enfrentamos a alguien mejor que nosotros, y el nos acabo , y a mí por alguna razón me dejo vivir . Alice: lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien eso me interesa a mi...  
  
Una mujer entra a la casa con varios paquetes al parecer es la doctora del pueblo.  
  
Dr.: ( revisándolo) solo esta agotado, corrió mucho .  
  
En ese momento entran crystal y syaoran a la casa  
  
Syaoran: que paso apenas regresamos de roma?  
  
Crystal: shon , que fue lo que te sucedió porque estas así?  
  
Shon: fue un hombre, nos ataco, lo íbamos a robar para la rebelión pero sabia pelear muy bien, acabo con todos menos conmigo.  
  
Crystal: pero quien fue?  
  
Shon: era un joven , vestía de negro e iba en una motocicleta se dirigía a la antigua roma  
  
Syaoran: puede ser, crys tu que piensas?  
  
Crystal: exactamente lo mismo que tu, puede ser a quien estamos buscando...  
  
Un sonido extraño retumba en la habitación , el sonido de un radio que esta trasmitiendo, alguien llama por el.  
  
Radio: crystal...... syaoran... alguien... cambio...  
  
Syaoran: aquí syaoran.. cambio.  
  
Radio: aquí base... tenemos noticias...cambio  
  
Syaoran: habla.. cambio  
  
Radio: el comandante el imperio viene a nueva Paris , según nuestras fuentes infiltradas....cambio  
  
Syaoran: que, pero cuando..... Radio: llega mañana , regresen a base ahora.. cambio...fuera....  
  
Crystal: que problemas, ahora que sabemos algo , supongo que el emperador también lo sabe, que será tan importante como para que el mismo emperador venga hasta acá.  
  
syaoran : no lo se pero debe ser importante  
  
shon se pone de pie y se dirige hacia crystal y syaoran hablándoles.  
  
Shon: iré con ustedes, reconoceré a quien buscan, soy el único que lo ha visto  
  
Alice: ( enfadada) como es posible que pienses en eso, casi te matan y tu los quieres a ayudar a encontrarlo.  
  
Shon: soy el único que los ha visto, puede ser de ayuda a la rebelión.  
  
Alice: como y si es del imperio?, tu los llevaste a el crees que te que te perdonara la vida de nuevo?, he. Tienes un hijo me tienes a mi, una familia.  
  
Shon: por eso mismo , por mi familia, si es del imperio lo acabaremos y sino puede unírsenos , entre mas rápido acabemos con esto (mirando al niño) un mejor futuro tendrá el, sus hijos y sus nietos , así como muchos mas.  
  
Crystal: odio admitirlo pero el tiene razón , además debemos encontrarlo con o sin su ayuda, vamonos.  
  
Syaoran, crystal y shon salen de la casa subiéndose a un vehículo de la rebelión que los llevaría a la base rebelde, mientras tanto un persona esta sentada en la barra de un bar , un hombre ya grande 60 o 65 años su cabello ya gris denotaba su edad , se encontraba bebiendo , mientras leía unos papeles que traía en la mano, cuando de repente una mano se poso sobre su hombro era la de aquel misterioso joven, sin voltear siquiera el hombre solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a hablar.  
  
Hombre: tardaste demasiado en llegar , ya viste la hora que es?  
  
¿?: veo que es como siempre, ni siquiera un hola, como estas, tuviste buen viaje. Jeje  
  
hombre: esta bien si esto te complace, tuviese buen viaje, jajajaja,  
  
¿?: algo ajetreado pero en lo que cabe estuvo bien.  
  
Hombre: nunca cambiaras, siempre impulsivo y no muy puntal, yo no te entrene así.  
  
¿?: pero que dices si soy igual a ti o no es así maestro john hatashi.  
  
Maestro: pero que dices mi querido alumno, eres igual a tu padre, nunca cambiaras.... ash.  
  
Ash: es por el que estoy aquí maestro.  
  
Maestro: lo se ash lo se, veo que has hecho lo que cumplieses y veo que muy bien, aunque el asesinato de fransua a despertado hostilidades entre la resistencia y el imperio, pero nada de que temer , solo han endurecido la vigilancia.  
  
Ash: que fue lo que encontró maestro.  
  
Maestro: descubrí que el emperador vendrá a nueva Paris, llegara mañana y estará una semana aquí, al parecer tu plan funciono, lo desconcertaste bastante como para venir.  
  
Ash: es solo conocer a una persona y la manera en que la odias para poder trazar un buen plan, pero imagino que vendrá resguardado, sabe algo de eso?  
  
Maestro: claro que lo se y la tendrás difícil, según se el llegara con uno de los mejores hombres del imperio su nombre es Erick Ryo pero le dicen el arcángel.  
  
Ash: el arcángel?  
  
Maestro: su reputación le precede , le pusieron así porque es como los arcángeles que bajan a cumplir sus misiones sin ton ni son, sin piedad.  
  
Ash: nada que no pueda ser eliminado.  
  
Maestro: que estas diciendo chiquillo insolente.. nunca subestimes a un adversario, siempre te lo he dicho, y este es uno que no puedes subestimar.  
  
Ash: comprendo maestro  
  
Maestro: ahora, no te he traído hasta aquí por tu gran sentido del humor, sino por que aunque seas un gran combatiente , tu solo nunca podrás llegar a la meta que te propusiste.  
  
Ash: que insinúa maestro, acaso no confía en el entrenamiento que me dio ni en mi para terminar lo que comenzamos.  
  
Maestro: no es eso ash, sino.... mira, tu ardua entrenamiento, tu persistencia en combate asi como las habilidades individuales que asimilaste y las que hiciste son un rma maravillosa pero un solo hombre no puede contra un ejercito, siempre has estado solo, con tu sed de venganza y el rencor sobre todo aquello que es el imperio, te llegaste a obsesionar con ello , pero lograste superarlo..  
  
Ash: aun así, pienso que usted ya no confía en mi..  
  
Maestro: a lo que me refiero ash , es que tu solo no puedes hacer todo, un hombre es grande por si mismo , pero es aun mas grande por aceptar que no puede con unas cosas pera ello le ayudan.  
  
Ash: lo que trata de decir es que trabaje en equipo?  
  
Maestro: asi es, la grandeza de un triunfo , es por la grandeza de quienes lo lograron, en todo caso quiero que te unas a la rebelión.  
  
Ash: trabajo solo y usted lo sabe , por que me pide esto , maestro.  
  
Maestro: por que se que es mejor para ti si te ambientas en el trabajo de equipo, cumplirás todas las metas que te propusiste, además es por la memoria de tu padre, y sabrás por que cuando veamos a alguien, un viejo amigo.  
  
Ash: pero maestro.. yo.  
  
Maestro: te pido que solo les des una oportunidad, es todo.  
  
Ash: si usted así lo desea, con gusto lo are, maestro  
  
Maestro: esta bien, sígueme , en esta ciudad esta la base rebelde, tendremos que ir a las montañas cercanas , ahí es, que traes de vehículo?  
  
Ash: pues mire usted, no le gusta?  
  
El maestro se queda viendo la motocicleta con cara de sorprendió OO  
  
Maestro: ( OO ) en esa te viniste?  
  
Ash: si porque nada mejor , paso desapercibido, veloz, compacta, y le agregue una suspensión especial para meterla en cualquier terreno así como sus llantas.  
  
Maestro: debo admitirlo ash, esta vez te superaste, jejejeje solo haber si me puedes seguir.  
  
El maestro camina solo unos pasos hasta un vehículo, un jeep que es de la rebelión pero esta de civil.  
  
Maestro: jeje haber si es que me alanazas, chiquillo. (encendiendo el motor)  
  
El hombre arranca el motor saliendo rápidamente hacia las montañas, mientras detrás de el la motocicleta lo sigue sin problema alguno..  
  
El silencio reinaba la habitación, acababan de llegar crystal y syaoran acompañados por shon se llevaba a cabo una reunión de emergencia para saber las noticias que les llevaba el informante .  
  
Gral. Enilton: bien esto es lo que sucede, según nuestros infiltrados, el gral. Eduars comandante supremo del imperio, vendrá a nueva Paris, lo que significa que algo esta tramando.  
  
Gral. Máximo: mm supongo que tiene que ver con lo de fransua verdad Señor?  
  
Crystal: eso significa que haremos algo?  
  
Syaoran: y por lo que veo sera interesante  
  
Gral. Máximo: no lo creas así joven syaoran, para que el venga hasta aca debe estar tramando algo , conozco a Eduars y el no sale de su base asi como asi.  
  
Crystal: entonces supongo que nuestra misión sera vigilarlo discretamente.  
  
Gral. Máximo: tienes razón pequeña .  
  
Syaoran: pasando a otro asunto señor, este soldado nuestro viene con nosotros, puesto parece saber o parece aver visto a quien buscamos, el asesio de fransua.  
  
Gral. Máximo: es eso cierto soldado?  
  
Shon: asi es señor , mis hombres y yo lo atacamos creyendo que era del imperio, pero el vencio a mis hombres y me dejo ir sin razon.  
  
Gral. Máximo: valla....... en eso tambien un viejo amigo viene hacia aca , talvez pueda ayudarnos con este asunto.  
  
Syaoran: viejo amigo?  
  
Gral. Máximo: si asi es , su nombre es john hitashi, y al parecer viene acompañado.  
  
Crystal: hisahi, porque se me hace conocido ese nombre...,  
  
Gral. Máximo: es obvio , fue amigo de tu padre, muy buen amigo diria yo.  
  
En ese instante el sonido del la radio distrae a todos de su conversación y la vos de un hombre se deja escuchar atravez de el.  
  
Radio: señor, han llegado las personas que esperaba, van hacia su oficina...  
  
Gral. Máximo: bien parece que han llegado.  
  
Mientras ash y su maestro acompañados de otro hombre eran guiados hacia la oficina del gral. Ash: valla, asi que esta es la base rebelde, jeje no les deja que desear a la imperiales, no es asi maestro?  
  
Maestro: calla chico, se que has estado dentro de ellas pero lo que ves aquí solo es tecnología , esta batalla la ganara quien en verdad sepa manejar la situación .  
  
Ash: eso lo se pero esto tambien tiene mucho que ver y por el semblante de estos soldados, no se ven muy felices.  
  
Maestro: eso se debe a que en nueva Paris sus amigos estan siendo reprimidos, y no pueden hacer nada por ellos en estos momentos.  
  
Hombre: ya llegamos, pasen por favor.  
  
El maestro se adelanta abriendo lentamente la puerta para encontrarse frente a las cuatro personas, que lo veian entrar, de inmediato shon fijo su vista en l puerta al ver como otra silueta ingresaba a la oficina, la luz de ella por fin ilumino el rostro de quien entraba, el asombro en la cara de shon no se dejaba notar al verlo de nuevo enfrente de el su unica reacción fue:  
  
Shon: eres tu.....  
  
Ash: (sorprendido) tu eres el del bosque, que haces aquí.  
  
Shon: te matare, tu asesinaste a mis amigos.  
  
Crystal: que pasa quien es el shon?  
  
Syaoran: es el , quien los ataco en el bosque?.  
  
De un momento a otro la confusión se hizo reinar en la oficina ,de inmediato shon saco sus armas para apuntar a ash , sin saber por que syaoran creyendo en que podría ser peligroso hizo lo mismo apuntándole también , ash desenfundando sus armas de inmediato se apresuro a apuntar a quienes lo hacia de igual manera, todo era confusión y el tenso ambiente no hacia mas que complicar la situación hasta que alguien decidio hablar.  
  
Gral. Enilton: CALMENSE TODOS¡¡¡¡¡ bajen esas armas ahora mismo , es una orden.  
  
Maestro: tu también bajas , ahora,...  
  
Ash: no lo are si lo hago pueden matarme...  
  
Maestro: confía por una vez en tu vida, o confía en mi, bájalas por favor.  
  
Ash: esta bien....  
  
Gral. Enilton: ustedes también háganlo, shon , syaoran.  
  
Todos bajaron sus armas pero sin perder la vista uno del otro ante cualquier reacción que su contrincante pudiese tener.  
  
Gral. Enilton: bien ahora espero poder hablar ( dirigiéndose a el maestro) es un gusto volverte a ver john viejo amigo.  
  
Maestro: igualmente enil.. digo general Enilton, creo que fue una llegada un poco estropeada ante la situación.  
  
Crystal: señor conoce a esta persona?  
  
Gral. Enilton: claro que si pequeña, el es de quien les hable , uno de los mejores en su tiempo, y un buen amigo mío, el es john hitashi.  
  
Maestro: mucho gusto jóvenes  
  
Crystal: mucho gusto señor, yo soy crystal y los dos de aya son syaoran y shon.  
  
Syaoran / shon: .........................  
  
Maestro: creo que es conveniente que yo también presente a quien viene conmigo, bueno pues el es Ash, es mi alumno.  
  
Ash: hola....  
  
Gral. Enilton: mejor aclaremos esta situación antes de que suceda algo peor, esto se esta poniendo muy tenso, crystal me puedes explicar que paso.  
  
Crystal: en realidad se lo acabamos de explicar, fue shon quien lo hizo.  
  
Gral. Enilton: ya veo, john mi hombre dice que tu alumno asesino a sus amigos en el bosque, es eso verdad.  
  
Maestro: ash que respondes a esa cuestión.  
  
Ash: yo solo me defendí, ellos me atacaron , e intentaron eliminarme, así que solo me defendí y deje ir a ese tipo. ( señalando a shon)  
  
Shon: maldito te atreves a decirlo así de sencillo, debería matarte aquí mismo.  
  
Ash: inténtalo y esta vez no volverás caminando a tu casa, ( al maestro) me atacaron cuando iba al bosque, intentaron asaltarle, al verme rodeado huí al bosque escuche la orden clara de eliminarme y solo me defendí.  
  
Gral. Enilton: entonces, shon en verdad iban a asaltarlo? Shon:.... si así es, es porque nuestra gente necesita comprar mas comida y estamos en muy mala situación desde que nueva Paris decreto que no ayudaría las poblaciones de sus orillas.  
  
Gral. Enilton: ya veo.... esto no tiene solución , ellos decidieron la manera de ayudar pero sabían el riesgo que corrían, así que sabias que podía suceder, shon  
  
Shon: así es...  
  
Gral. Enilton: entonces no clames venganza que sabias que sucedería honra a tus amigos ayudando a tu pueblo y no vengándolos asesinando a un solo hombre.  
  
Shon: si señor.......  
  
Shon solo baja su mirada y apretando sus puños camina hasta la puerta para salir de la oficina, su cara no se ve pero una mezcla de furia y culpa se esta cosechando en su ser.  
  
Crystal: syaoran, ve con el no valla hacer algo malo.  
  
Syaoran: esta bien crys.  
  
Syaoran sale detrás de shon dejado solo a crystal con el general con sus invitados.  
  
Gral. Enilton: bien john sabes la situación a que has venido e realidad.  
  
Maestro: quiero que el se una a ustedes, necesita trabajar e equipo que se una a la rebelión y se que tendrá paso libre con tigo.  
  
Gral. Enilton: y por lo que escuche es bueno, pero ( a ash) quieres estar con nosotros muchacho..?  
  
Ash: me da igual. Le prometí al maestro que lo intentaría así que lo are.  
  
Gral. Enilton: que dices muchacho, si quieres estar aquí debe ser de corazón y no nada mas porque te obligan  
  
Ash: lo que sea no me interesa , pero si me ayuda a cumplir mi cometido trabajare para ustedes...  
  
Ash solo se da media vuelta y deja al maestro solo con crys y el general.  
  
Gral. Enilton: te puedo pedir un favor crystal.  
  
Crystal: claro cual es señor?  
  
Gral. Enilton: ve por ese muchacho y muéstrale el lugar, tengo la impresión de que sucederá algo con el. Crystal: em.... OO yo? Ir por el..... jejejejeee  
  
Gral. Enilton: que sucede crystal, vamos ve y dile a syaoran que valla contigo si quieres  
  
Maestro: no te asustes por su actitud se ve que es frió pero puede ser amable cuando lo tratas..( y cuando el quiere).  
  
Crystal: esta bien señor así lo are  
  
Crystal sale de la habitación dejando en un juego de miradas a los dos que quedaban.  
  
Gral. Enilton: bien que era lo que me querías decir john.  
  
Maestro: es una larga historia que empieza con Alex...  
  
Gral. Enilton: ( sorprendido) ALEX 


End file.
